


Confrontations

by Mswriter07



Series: Brian and Dom plus one [3]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian takes care of Vince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to add smut for this piece, lol, but it didn't work out that way. Hope you enjoy.

A couple of days later Brian and Dom walked through the garage they owned, with Brian moving his hands, as he talked about where they could put their new office space. They had been talking a lot since Dom had pretty much put Brian in his place about helping and working on their relationship. Brian glanced at Vince and Leon and said, “What do you think about setting up new offices with the spare storage space we don’t use upstairs?”

“It sounds good but I like my office.” Leon said.

Dom looked at his two friends and said, “Well how about this, Bri and I will convert the storage space for our office and with us on the other side of the building then our old offices can be converted to make your spaces bigger.”

“I like that.” Leon said.

“Why are you guys moving to the other side of the building?” Vince asked looking over the two men.

“The business is growing so we need space to accommodate two offices so that we’re not running back and forth.”

“Anything else going on?” Vince said looking between them.

Dom stepped forward and said, “If there is?” The rest of the question was left unspoken and Brian rested a hand on Dom’s back.

Vince grinned and said, “About time. You were killing us with the back and forth crap.”

“Never thought you would approve Vince?” Brian said.

“I might not like you Arizona but that doesn’t mean you’re not good for something around here.”

Brian moved around Dom and crossed his arms. He didn’t let his anger break through too often but he needed to put Vince in his place and he wasn’t going to have Dom defend him like he was a damsel in distress. He could feel Dom take a step back so he could take care of it his own way. “Vince…”

Vince looked at Brian’s stance and how similar it looked to Dom’s when Dom was pissed and holding himself back. He also knew that tone of voice Brian got when he had shit to say but didn’t want to say it outright, like he ever did when he was in yap mode but Vince stood up straighter and said, “What are you going to do about it? You’re his bitch so get over it. He likes you best when you’re on your knees with your mouth full.”

All Vince got for a warning was a growl before Brian knocked him to the garage floor. Brian had Vince pinned under him using his police training and he took a couple of swings. They connected but he could’ve made them much worse. Vince could only try and grab at Brian’s arms, which were moving too fast for him to catch. Brian stopped himself and looked at Vince. “You’re an ungrateful son of a bitch do you know that? I saved your life and fucked my entire life up so Dom wouldn’t lose his best friend and now that we’re trying to move on with our lives you’re still wanting to cause us trouble. Grow the fuck up because we’ve had to and one more word in my presence about me being his bitch and you’ll know what it’s like to get the shit beat out of you.” Brian pushed himself off of Vince and went upstairs to wait on Dom.

Vince stayed on the floor until Brian was out of sight and then he sat up slowly. The punches might not have been full strength but they hurt. Vince knew Brian wasn’t playing around with the threat, the few he did put out there he followed up on if necessary. He glanced at Dom and said, “Sorry.”

Dom just laughed and said, “Don’t apologize to me. When you can stand properly go apologize to my partner.” Then Dom left him on the floor like Brian did. He followed Brian’s path and found him in the storage space they were talking about for their new office.

Back in the garage Leon looked at Vince and said, “Why didn’t you try to fight Brian off of you?”

“I couldn’t. You didn’t see the hold he had me in?”

“It looked like he was just sitting and swinging at you.”

“Well he hasn’t let his police training get lost in his mind. The bastard’s not afraid of any of us.”

“Then like he said. Grow up. He’s got a six month old he’s gotta stay strong for and if he and Dom fucking gets him through his day then leave him alone. Dom wouldn’t be doing it if he didn’t want to either. He’s finally able to claim what’s been his since the beginning.”

“From the way Dom talked maybe they belong to each other.” Vince said in a bout of clarity.

“Maybe they do, maybe the two are equals in the relationship, I don’t know but you need to shut up and let them be. When they came in talking about the new office spaces that’s first time I’ve heard Dom laugh since Mia passed away. They might do each other some good and we can stop all this mopey shit around here.”

“Can you help me up?”

Leon reached his hand out and Vince clasped his hand and Leon pulled him off the concrete. “You going to be all right?”  


Vince walked a couple of steps and wrapped his arm around his chest. “In a couple of days.”

“Did he hit you harder than it looked?”

“No but he knows where and how to hit to make it count.” Vince turned back around and started working a little slower on the car he was working before Brian and Dom came in and Leon kept watch as he worked on another customer’s car.


End file.
